Candy dispensers are generally well known in the art and come in a wide variety of shapes and sizes. It is safe to assume that a relatively high percentage of candy purchases are made by (or at least at the direction of) children. However, the typical child has little if any brand loyalty, and thus candy manufacturers have long relied on clever packaging in order to attract the purchaser's attention. One marketing approach has been to put the candy in an attractive candy dispenser designed to appeal to children and/or adults. For example, many members of the public can recall the very popular Pez.RTM. candy dispensers. Other candy packages rely on the use of licensed cartoon characters, action figures, or even the name of a popular sports personality. Thus, it is a commonly held belief that a candy container or dispenser that incorporates one or more novel or unique features is very likely to significantly increase the sales of that candy product. Therefore, there is a continuing need for novel candy containers and dispensers.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a candy dispenser includes a housing defining an internal cavity and being adapted to hold a candy container. The housing includes an opening, and a member is pivotally mounted to the housing and protrudes from the aperture. A gear mechanism operatively connected to the member is disposed within the housing cavity and includes an actuating trigger and a rotatable wheel having an irregular peripheral surface. A reed is mounted within the cavity and has an end which contacts the peripheral surface of the wheel. Upon actuation of the trigger the gear mechanism imparts rotational movement to the rotatable wheel, thereby producing a sound as the reed vibrates upon contact with the irregular peripheral surface of the wheel. Movement of the gear mechanism also causes the member to oscillate.
In further accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention, the gear mechanism includes a flywheel adapted to impart enhanced rotational momentum to the gear mechanism. A connecting rod is eccentrically connected to the rotatable wheel and engages the member. The connecting rod thus reciprocates in response to rotation of the rotatable wheel which oscillates or pivots the member about its pivot. Preferably, the reed is mounted to or mounted adjacent to a mylar member or disc in order to enhance the sound generated by the reed.
The trigger is pivotally mounted to the housing and is shiftable between a first position and a second position. The trigger is adapted to actuate the gear mechanism in response to movement of the trigger from the first position toward the second position, and includes a return spring for biasing the trigger toward the first position.
The trigger also includes an arcuate drive rack and the gear assembly includes a pinion. The drive rack engages the pinion to in order to impart rotational movement to the pinion in response to movement of the trigger toward the second position. When the pinion rotates the gear mechanism, the reciprocating motion of the connecting rod second end causes the tongue to pivot about a pivot point.
The gear mechanism preferably includes a clutch, with the clutch separating the gear mechanism into a first portion and a second portion. The clutch is adapted to permit continued rotation of the second portion of the gear mechanism as the trigger is moved from the second position toward the first position. A flywheel, which is preferably mounted to the gear mechanism second portion, is included in order to impart enhanced rotational momentum to the gear mechanism.
The device may be combined with a candy container adapted to hold candy. The candy container includes a dispensing opening, and the device further includes a shiftable valve member mounted to the candy container adjacent to the dispensing opening, with the valve member being operatively connected to the gear mechanism. Accordingly, in response to the operation of the gear mechanism the valve member shifts between a closed position and an open position. The valve member in the open position permits the passage of candy from the candy container through the dispensing opening. The valve member is preferably connected to a rocker arm pivotally mounted to the candy container adjacent to the dispensing opening, and the valve member may include a slide portion slidably disposed in the candy container such that the slide member slides back and forth as the rocker arm shifts the valve member between the open and closed positions. The slide portion includes an exit opening which is generally offset from the dispensing opening when the valve member is in the closed position. The slide portion exit opening is generally aligned with the dispensing opening when the valve member is in the open position.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a device for dispensing candy includes a housing having an internal cavity and including a top portion having an aperture. A member, such as a simulated tongue, is mounted to a pivot and protrudes from the aperture, and a gear mechanism is disposed within the housing cavity and includes a rotatable wheel having an irregular peripheral surface. The gear mechanism is operatively connected to the protruding member and includes an actuating trigger. A sound generating member, such as a reed, is mounted within the cavity and includes an end positioned to contact the wheel peripheral surface. In response to movement of the actuating button rotational movement may be imparted to the gear mechanism. The rotational movement of the wheel causes the sound generating member to produce a sound in response to contact with the rotating wheel and further causes the protruding member to reciprocate about the pivot.
In accordance with another aspect of the invention, a device for use with a candy dispenser comprises a housing having an aperture and defining an internal cavity, with the housing being adapted for attachment to the candy container. A pivoting member is mounted to the housing and protrudes from the aperture. A gear mechanism is disposed within the housing cavity and includes a rotatable wheel having an irregular peripheral surface. The gear mechanism is operatively connected to the pivoting member and includes an actuating trigger adapted to impart rotational movement to the gear mechanism. A reed is mounted within the cavity and includes an end in contact with the wheel peripheral surface. In response to rotational movement of the gear mechanism the moveable member oscillates while the relative movement between the reed and the wheel irregular peripheral surface generates a sound.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, a candy dispensing device includes a housing defining an internal cavity and a candy container connected to the housing and having a dispensing opening. A gear mechanism is disposed within the housing cavity, and a trigger is mounted to the housing and is adapted to operate the gear mechanism. A shiftable valve member is mounted to the candy container adjacent to the dispensing opening and is operatively connected to the gear mechanism. In response to the operation of the gear mechanism the valve member shifts between a first position in which the valve member prevents the passage of candy through the dispensing opening, and a second position in which the valve member permits the passage of candy from the candy container through the dispensing opening.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a candy dispensing device includes a housing defining an internal cavity, a candy container connected to the housing and having a dispensing opening, a gear mechanism disposed within the housing cavity, a trigger mounted to the housing and being adapted to operate the gear mechanism, and candy delivery means for delivering candy from the container. The candy delivery means are operatively coupled to the gear mechanism so as to be responsive to operation of the gear mechanism.